


Ликвидация

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Ликвидация Пруссии в 1947 году. Автор попытался посмотреть на ситуацию с новой стороны. Писалось под впечатлением от песни Арии - "Ночь короче дня"





	Ликвидация

Комната была маленькой, промерзшей и пропахшей сыростью, мочой и смертью. На кровати типа «лавка» была накидана куча старого тряпья, видимо, вместо постельного белья, в дальнем углу стояло отхожее ведро, а в маленькое оконце пробивался лунный свет. Но стоит ли ожидать большего от камеры смертника?

Гилберт стоял спиной к двери и неотрывно пялился на небо в оконце. Это была его последняя ночь на земле, на рассвете его «ликвидируют». Но самое паршивое в ситуации было то, что эта чертова долбанная ночь была точно такой же, как и сотни долбанных ночей до неё. Никакой разницы, никакого предчувствия смерти в воздухе, помимо вышеупомянутой вони — вообще ничего.

Время близилось к трем часам ночи, по крайней мере, так утверждало чутье Гилберта, когда по коридору разнесся звук шагов. Пруссия был удивлен, вроде бы ещё не пора. Или они всё изменили в последний момент? Но, повернувшись к открывшейся двери, Гилберт обнаружил не конвоиров, а всего лишь Францию. Одет тот был в штатское, слегка поношенное, но опрятное и, что куда более заметно, во все черное.  
— На похороны собрался? – Пруссия плевать хотел на это, ему было интересно только, какого черта его уединение нарушили раньше времени, но врожденная вежливость не позволяла спросить об этом первой фразой. Максимум второй.

— Да, друг на рассвете умирает, – печально хмыкнул Франция. И тут же сменил тему. – Я принес тебе кое-что.

— О, ты принес мне пачку сигарет?

— Нет. Я принес тебе Библию.

Гилберт обиженно засопел.

— Лучше бы ты принес мне пачку сигарет. От кружки пива тоже бы не отказался.

Франция подавил смешок, и, положив книгу на кровать, заговорил со всей серьезностью, на какую был способен.

— Ты же верующий, как и я?

Разговор плавно перешёл от «напрягающего» к «крайне раздражающему», и Пруссии это не нравилось.

— Был.

— Самое время вернуться к Богу, ты так не думаешь? – Франциск улыбался. Крайне раздражающе, надо сказать, улыбался. – Бог простит тебя и примет в Рай, если ты сейчас покаешься. Знаешь, я не смог найти священника, согласного исповедовать тебя, так что пришел сам.  
Воцарилась тишина, в которой отчетливо чувствовалось, как вскипает Пруссия.

— Подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я исповедовался перед тобой? — Уточнил Гилберт, прежде чем бить морду.

— Ну, в общих чертах … да.

— Вот тебе моя исповедь. – Пруссия продемонстрировал вполне однозначный жест.

Франциск, словно чего-то подобного и ожидая, грустно вздохнул и, выходя из камеры, произнес:

— Очень жаль.

— Бонфуа, стой! Ты кое-что забыл! – крикнул ему вслед Гилберт. Франция обернулся, уже вне камеры, и тут же получил Библией в живот. – Засунь её себе сам знаешь куда и не забудь провернуть три раза.

Маска благочестия тут же слетела с лица Франции, в глазах заплескалась неподдельная ненависть, и он смачно плюнул Пруссии под ноги, прежде чем дверь камеры захлопнулась.

Гилберт улыбался закрытой двери, как полный идиот. Вот оно, то самое, ради чего и умереть не жалко – неприкрытая человеческая ненависть. Чувство, которое никому и в голову не придет изображать, отчего оно становится куда честнее пресловутой любви. Пруссия наслаждался им, он с легкостью мог вообразить, как наполняет ненавистью высокий бокал и пьет из него, так же как Франция пьет шампанское из точно таких же бокалов. Но вот пузырьки чужой ненависти заставляли Гилберта хмелеть куда сильнее любого алкоголя.

Перед его глазами как наяву возникла картина скорой казни. То, как его ведут на эшафот, непременно двое. Возможно, одним из конвоиров будет и Франциск. Или осужденному окажут такую честь Россия с Америкой? Будут тянуть в разные стороны, словно пытаясь разорвать на части.

Кто-нибудь, например Англия, обязательно пнет его в спину уже на эшафоте, чтобы «помочь» ему опуститься на колени. А потом Америка схватит его за волосы и, в пафосно-наигранном до зубной боли жесте, заставит смотреть окружающим в глаза. И Гилберт утонет в чужой ненависти, теряя сознание от восторга, прежде чем палач возьмет в руки… что он там возьмет? Секиру? Топор? Трубу? Револьвер? Святое распятие? Впрочем, не имеет значения. Куда интересней вопрос, будут ли допущены остальные страны до представления? Хорошо бы собрать толпу. И будет ли там Венгрия? Гилберту хотелось бы ещё раз испытать на себе её тот самый взгляд – ничем не замутненную жажду крови. Любой другой нации такая концентрация этого чувства просто недоступна. Ни ненависти, ни любви, ничего лишнего.

За мыслями Пруссия совсем потерял счет времени и первые лучи солнца застали его врасплох, а за ними последовали столь же быстрые шаги по коридору и звук открывающегося замка. Дверь камеры распахнулась, и Гилберт имел честь лицезреть лично Брагинского, опирающегося на косяк и держащего на плече неизменную трубу. Россия был в одиночестве, что казалось слегка странным.

— Пора? – самое умное, что смог спросить Пруссия. Видимо, сказывалась бессонная ночь.

Брагинский кивнул, развернулся и зашагал прочь от камеры. Что ж, Гилберт не желал прослыть боящейся смерти истеричкой и потому последовал за ним без лишних промедлений.

Коридоры тюрьмы казались бесконечно длинными и однообразными. Да что казались, они такими и были. И потому, чтобы не умереть со скуки раньше времени, Пруссия заговорил:

— Слушай, Брагинский, а умирающему последний завтрак разве не положен? Ну, или хотя бы последняя сигарета, про желание я уж помалкиваю? – Россия проигнорировал вопросы. – Кстати, а кто меня расстреливать-то будет? Хорошо бы, чтоб Америка, выстрел в голову и отмучался. А то если Англия стрелять будет, он мне сначала все конечности отстрелит, а потом отстрелит их же по второму кругу – я его знаю. Или вы не расстреливать меня собрались? А зрителей у «шоу» много будет?

На этом вопросе Брагинский развернулся на 180 градусов и, схватив Гилберта за горло, приложил его о стену.

— Ты жить хочешь? — спросил он сухо. Пруссия решил было, что ему померещилось от удара по голове, но Россия повторил свой вопрос чуть громче и настойчивей.

— Хочу, – прохрипел Гилберт. Честно сказать, неожиданный вопрос пробудил в нем любопытство и жажду жизни.

— Тогда слушай внимательно, — почти шипел Россия, — тебя все ненавидят и желают тебе медленной и мучительной смерти, а при личной встрече с удовольствием тебе её устроят. Так что сейчас ты идешь следом за мной, садишься со мной же в автомобиль, и мы вместе уезжаем. После этого ты живешь, где я скажу, и ближайшие лет двадцать — двадцать пять не попадаешься на глаза другим нациям. Хотя бы из чувства самосохранения. Кстати говоря, прямо сейчас я тоже тебя ненавижу, так что всё это ты проделываешь молча, во избежание. Ты меня понял?

Ледяная труба коснулась виска Пруссии. Гилберт не был идиотом, он всё прекрасно понял и кивнул в знак этого. Брагинский отпустил его и, развернувшись, зашагал с прежней скоростью, игнорируя, что внезапно спасенный сползает по стеночке. Впрочем, Пруссия очень скоро оклемался и зашагал вслед за спасителем. Его мучал вопрос – это похищение или Брагинскому удалось договориться с остальными союзниками? А может, он решил совместить приятное с очень приятным? От России всего можно было ожидать. Гилберт обязательно спросит его об этом, лет через сто, когда Иван точно остынет.


End file.
